Field Trip
by CyberActors15
Summary: It has been done before but now it is being done in a CyberActors15 perspective. The Fentons take Danny's class to the Ghost Zone and someone asked 'What could go wrong' When you're Danny Phantom a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: When everything goes wrong

**Shadow: I am the Rep of CyberActors15 and I am here to say hi. And also that this fanfic will have probably most of Danny's enemies and also there will also be new ones. Yes this has been done before but CyberActors15 wanted to try it. Oh yeah CyberActors15 does not own Danny Phantom or me. He does own OCs and this plot but you others are still allowed to create your own version of this story but don't use the new ghosts that belong to CyberActors15.**

Danny, his friends, family, others from his school, Vlad and two guys in white where sitting around a fire in a dark cave. Danny had bandages tied around his chest, his shirt was ripped and he had three scars on his face. Danny was looking outside of the cave they were in into the Ghost Zone. He could believe how badly things had gone. He tried to remember how things went so wrong.

~00000~

Danny was looking at the permission slip that was in his hand. He could not believe what he was reading. It said camping trip to Ghost Zone. Danny had received it during the last period of the day. He was walking home with his two sisters and best friend.

"I can't believe the school would do something so stupid." Sam complained.

"Well Sam, Vlad did volunteer to make sure that all the payments were taken care of and the Fentons thought it would be a good idea so that they could educate us on ghosts." Tucker said.

"Vlad did this so that he could probably try to kill my dad, marry my mom and have me as his perfect half ghost son." Danny said.

"In those plans, I wonder what he plans to do with me?" Jazz asked.

"You, first chance he gets he'll destroy me." Dani yelled.

"Guys what are we worrying about, who in their right mind will allow their children to go on a camping trip into the Ghost Zone with the Fentons?" Danny asked his friends.

~00000~

"Wow all of my class, a half of Dani's Class and a half Jazz's class got their parents to let the go to the Ghost Zone, oh no." Danny said as he saw all the people who were at his house. They were all about to get into the Fenton's new mobile known as the Fenton Bus. It was a large silver Bus with the Word Fenton on it.

Everyone put their camping gear inside the back of the truck. Danny made sure earlier that the bus had multiple weapons on it. Also using the help of Tucker he made sure that the weapons wouldn't have any effect on Danny and Dani. Danny was very worried because he knew that Dash new more about the Ghost Zone than his parents did and that was saying something.

Dani looked at all the adults who were going with the students. Her new adopted parents, Mr Lancer, Ms Jean her homeroom teacher, Ms Jameson Jazz's homeroom teacher, Vlad and Agent X and Agent Y of the Guys in White (not the normal ones) were all going to be with them for one week inside the ghost zone. Vlad looked at Danielle and then winked at her. Then he looked away and smirked evilly.

Everybody then boarded the bus and it took off into the open portal. Once inside Danny's Ghost sense went off, but no one saw it.

Danny listened to most of the people who where muttering something about meeting Danny Phantom or seeing him fight one of the really cool ghosts.

Valarie kept looking at Dani. She knew that Dani was half ghost and she was related to Phantom. That kept her wondering why she lived with the Fentons. She knew she'd have to talk to her sooner or later before she was stuck having to protect everyone from all the evil ghosts that lived in this place. She also knew that Vlad was half ghost so she knew sooner or later during this he'd make his move.

After one hour of flying smoothly through the Ghost Zone Danny's Ghost sense went off again and right after that something hit the bus.

"Oh no." Danny said as he saw outside of the bus was Aragon in his dragon form. He then shot the bus down. And he made sure to hit it with his tail so that it would fly away and spiral out of control. He then let out a blast of fire that severely damaged the Fenton Bus.

The Fenton Bus crashed far away from where they were attacked. Everyone got out of the wrecked bus and got everything that was theirs. The Fentons tried to get the bus to work but it failed.

"Okay people it looks like we are stuck here until we can get the Fenton Bus working again." Maddie said then everyone groaned.

Tucker took a look at the bus and he figured out that it would take two years to fix the Fenton bus. "Dude you got to lead us outta here. You know this place better than any of us." Tucker whispered to Danny. Danny sighed and then stood on a rock.

"Okay guys I know how to get out of here." Danny announced to everyone.

"How would you now Fent-urd." Dash asked.

"Well for one my parents are ghost hunters two I watched the cameras that my parents sent in here and three I have been here a lot of times." Danny said. And once he said that everyone looked shocked. Danny knew what his mom was about to say and he started preparing all the lies he was going tell everyone.

"Danny. Why would you go in here?" Maddie asked.

"I once accidently fell in here, then I also figured that someone better learn about the pocket dimension in my basement. And also me, Sam, Tucker, Dani and Jazz have been helping Danny Phantom with saving the town." Danny lied.

The Word Liar came out of the mouths of all the popular people. Danny sighed then he went over to the bags and pulled out a scrap book that he had made for such occasions. It showed a bunch of pictures of him and his friends helping Danny Phantom and his cousin Dani Phantom.

"Danny why would you help that ghost scum? He is evil." Jack said.

"Actually he has done nothing but help people since his creation. He has been fighting jerks like Vlad Plasmius and other ghosts. Now listen you can either follow us back to the ghost portal or you can stay here. Oh and tip in the Ghost Zone we are the ghosts and also we can all fly here so yeah." Danny said then he picked up his bag and flew off the rock they were on. The rest of his friends did the same and also pulled some weapons with them then the others who saw that they had no choice decided to do the same. Vlad was the most surprised but then he expected this he just had to make sure that Daniel didn't ruin this opportunity for him. If all went well he would have his perfect half ghost son, Maddie Fenton as his wife, Jack Fenton dead, Danielle melted and he would rule over the Ghost Zone.

After a while of flying Paulina finally realised that if she played her cards right with Danny she would be able to meet the ghost boy. So she went up to the front.

"Hey Danny I think I was wrong to be mean to you. But now I see how cute you are." Paulina said. Danny believed what he was being told and continued the conversation. Tucker noticed the pissed face on Sam's face. **"You are so jealous Sam."** He thought to himself. And as if Sam could read his mind she said to tucker while punching his arm. "I am not jealous Tucker."

**Shadow: Wow Paulina is such a gold digger. She is so shallow.**

**Sam: Tell me about it.**

**Danny: She is just being nice.**

**Shadow: You are naïve as Silver if you thing that dude.**

**Tucker: hey guys while these guys argue about Danny being naïve please read and review and CyberActors15 will post soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Training

Chapter 2: Training

**Shadow: Okay guys here is the next chapter of the Story. Okay brief recap. Daniel if you please.**

**Danny: It's Danny. Okay I half lied and half told the truth about me and my friends helping Danny Phantom and we have gotten stranded within the Ghost Zone.**

**Dani: Don't forget that Sam is jealous that Paulina is Flirting with you.**

**Danny: Wait what?**

**Shadow: Okay never mind that. So what is in stall for our heroes today? Find out in this chapter. Oh yeah Danny a reviewer said that you are naïve.**

**Danny: Oh man.**

**Dani: Hey Shadow ten bucks says that more people are gonna call Danny naïve or other stuff.**

**Shadow: You're so on.**

They had been flying through the Ghost Zone smoothly for three hours. It was now around 1 pm. They landed by a mountain and rested. Danny was patrolling for any ghost activity. He knew it was not good when he had been in the ghost zone for three hours but no ghost had attacked him. Danny looked into the eerie green swirling energy auras all-around him and the others. Out of nowhere everyone heard the sound of a bike starting up.

Danny's ghost sense then went off and he knew exactly who it was. Out of nowhere a ramp appeared then a biker formally known as Jonny 13 jumped off it. Danny face palmed.

"Okay stop. Guys this is Jonny thirteen he is one of the only ghosts in the Ghost Zone who have a drivers licence. And another thing about him, if he is alone he is either looking for a new girlfriend, his girlfriend has dumped him or his girlfriend has overshadowed someone and he wants her back. And by the look on his face Kitty has overshadowed someone here." Danny said. "Well she has already overshadowed Paulina once and same with Jazz. And Paulina was flirting with me earlier so most likely Kitty is in her."

Jonny laughed evilly. "Please kid you and I both know that kitty never overshadows the same people twice. And I am here to get her and also destroy you specifically. Shadow go!"

Shadow emerged from under Jonny's bike and flew and attacked Danny. Danny rolled out of the way.

"Somebody pass me a weapon." No one moved an inch. "If I get destroyed we won't get out of this place." And then others got some weapons Sam threw a Fenton Bazooka to Danny who aimed at Shadow and shot at him. Then he thought of an idea he quickly ran and jump kicked Jonny off his bike. He then put his foot on his chest and aimed the bazooka at him.

"Come out kitty or I will blast your boyfriend to oblivion." Danny threatened then out of one of Dani's friends flew Kitty. "Wow you were hiding in a girl named Kitty. I can't believe that I didn't see that. Now you two get out of here before I send a certain friend after you." Danny said while flashing his eyes green. Then Danny looked at the others who were still trying to figure out how to use the Fenton Weapons even his parents. Danny Face palmed again.

"Hey mom dad how about we set up camp here. You guys are in charge of the camp." Danny said

"That's a good idea sweetie." Maddie said. And once she said that most people laughed.

Danny face palmed. **"Even when I am saving everyone my mom always finds a way to embarrass me."** Danny mentally said.

After a while of setting up camp everybody heard a whistle blow. Everyone jumped off the platform they were on to the rocky ridge platform underneath with a flag with then Fenton F on it and on the other side of the Flag was the Danny Phantom Logo.

When they got down they saw Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani and Jazz in military vests and military pants. They also had combat boots on and Sunglasses covering their eyes. But it was Danny who had the whistle. Once everyone arrived Danny blew the whistle again. The girls looked at his muscles on his arm. And Tucker Came forward and took command.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN YOU CAM TO THE GHOST ZONE SO THAT YOU COULD CAMP AM I RIGHT!" Tucker yelled.

Everyone mumbled yes quietly.

"I SAID AM I RIGHT!" Tucker yelled again

"Sir Yes Sir." Everyone yelled back.

"OKAY! DID YOU EXPECT TO COME TO CAMP AND DO SOME COOL ACTIVITIES?" Tucker yelled

"Sir Yes Sir!" the others yelled.

"THEN MAGETS TODAY YOU GET TRAINED TO FIGHT AGAINST GHOSTS. SINCE YOU ARE IN THE GHOST ZONE YOU WILL BE TRAINED BY THE BEST HUMAN GHOST FIGHTERS THAT LIVE!" Tucker yelled. Then the others, including the Fentons and guys in white started arguing that the five teens in front of them were not the best.

Danny blew his whistle again. Then Dani went forward.

"OKAY IF YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER WE WILL REALESE THE BOX GHOST A RECENTLY CAPTURED GHOST AND ALLOW YOU TO ATEMPT CAPTURE HIM!" Danielle yelled getting everyone's attention again. Then Jazz opened the Fenton Thermos. And the Box ghost fell out. The Fentons then activated their weapons and tried to capture the ghost but failed. Agent X and Agent Y also tried but failed epically. Then Danny sighed.

He ran to the Box Ghost. Jumped and back flip kicked him. Then Sam came with the Spectre Deflector and wrapped it around the Box ghost. Tucker then took out his PDA and activated the spectre defector and made it put more of a charge. Then the Box Ghost fell down. Danny and Dani ran and jumped in Sam and Tucker's hands and got boosted up and they both hit the Box Ghost in the back and in the stomach. Then they flew over him and punched him down. Jazz then took out the Fenton Thermos and captured him. Then Danny and Dani landed back on the floor. Danny blew his whistle again and walked forward.

"LADIES AND GENTS NOW YOU SEE WHAT PROPER TRAILING CAN DO TO KIDS. AND REMEMBER THAT WE HAVE PNLY BEEN FIGHTING GHOSTS FOR TWO YEARS SO WE WILL PUSH YOU! EVERYONE IS GOING TO DO THIS ACTIVITY AM I CLEAR?" Danny Yelled.

"SIR YES SIR." Everybody yelled.

"NOW GRAB A BOTTLE OF WATER AND GO GET CHANGED FOR BOOT CAMP. GUYS MEET ME, TUCKER AND DANNY HERE AT THE FLAG! GIRLS YOU ARE GOING TO MEET SAM AND JAZZ OVERTHERE AT THE DANNY PHANTOM STATUE! NOW MOVE IT!" Dani yelled and then everyone scattered.

Soon everybody returned with their own gym or military clothes even the adults. And they saw the obstacle course that had been laid out for them.

All the males went to flag were they Saw Danny, Dani and Tucker while the females went to the Danny Phantom Statue.

"I AM GENERAL FENTON, THIS IS LIEUTENANT FENTON AND HE IS COLONEL FOLEY! YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE YOU ARE DOING CURRENTLY DOING THE PHYSICAL SIDE OF THE JOB! LATER ON YOU WILL GO TO CAPTAIN MANSON AND MAJOR FENTON FOR USE AND KNOWLEDGE OF WEAPONS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME." Danny yelled to his solders.

"SIR." They all yelled while saluting. They didn't know what was making them do this. They didn't know if it was the fact that that Danny had helped Danny Phantom, or because of the way he was yelling at them but what they all did realise was that Danny was taking charge.

Captain Manson and Major Fenton were teaching the females all about the Fenton equipment. They didn't shout as much as General Fenton, Lieutenant Fenton and Colonel Foley. But Sam did shout occasionally at Paulina or Valarie. They were showing them about how to use the Fenton Phones against spectral sound. But most importantly they showed them how to use a Fenton Thermos and how not to suck Danny Phantom into it that is if they saw Danny Phantom. They also showed them a list of ghosts who are considered allies and who are considered enemies and who were neutral.

After 3 hours of Bruises and overkill exercise they all had a 30 minute break then the guys switched positions with the girls. The girls got a simpler treatment but still a tricky one. And the guys got the same amount of weapons training. When it came to switching Colonel Foley and Captain Manson switched places. Sam went specifically for Paulina and Tucker Specifically for Dash, Vlad and Mr Fenton. None of them had noticed the crowd of ghosts who had watched with interest.

After 3 hours they stopped and went back to camp and had dinner. After Dinner team Phantom gave out awards to the others making them now junior ghost hunters. The teachers had explained that the students would have to write/make something to tell about their camping experience so they advised them to keep the certificates. After the ceremony Tucker and Dani set up the showers so that everyone could get a little clean. After that everyone went to bed so that they could continue on their trip on the next day.

**Shadow: Wow I loved this chapter. Danny and his friends defiantly showed the humans.**

**Dani: would you shut up people are trying to sleep.**

**Shadow: I am not in the story so what I do has no effect.**

**Dani: Oh** **right. **

**Shadow: So the question is what is Vlad Planning? What will happen to the camp while they sleep? Will new relationships develop? Who will get caught in the lies and what secrets will be reviled in Chapter 3? Read and Review to find out.**

**Danny: Wait… what?**

**Dani: Shadow what's going to happen?**

**Shadow: *Evil laugh* See you next time. *Teleports***

**Danny: Oh man I fear what will happen. So please read and review to make sure that hedgehog does not do anything crazy.**


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

Chapter 3 Complications

**Shadow: Now time for Episode 3 of Danny Phantom Field Trip. Previously on Field Trip, Well Danny Fought Jonny 13 and he saw how helpless the others where in the Ghost Zone. So he and the rest of Team Phantom put on a training montage for the others. Now we will see if it helped or it was 6 hours wasted.**

**Dani: Shadow also said something about a secret being reviled.**

**Danny: Yeah makes me wonder if we can trust this guy.**

**Shadow: Oh Shut up Fenton. We have a story to continue. Oh and I am so sorry for what happens to you Dan. **

**Danny: Wait… what?**

**Shadow: Never mind. Oh don't forget we learn a little more about what Plasmius plans to achieve.**

Everyone got awoken by a scream. Everyone ran outside to see that the camp was trashed. The food was gone the showers were destroyed and they lost most of their resources. And one thing they noticed was that Danny was lying on the floor unconscious. Sam was currently treating his wounds. He now had a bandage around his left arm and his left sleeve was ripped off. Danny slowly opened his eyes and he saw relief in Sam's eyes. But also there was a swirling green aura over Sam and she was treating his wounds. Danny felt like he had died and was being saved by an angel. He looked into her eyes while she helped him but then he saw everyone else and he snapped back into reality.

He got up and looked at everyone who had gathered around.

"Okay guys we have to continue going." Danny said and when he said that everyone stared in shock and some let their mouths drop open. "Guys I know I'm injured. But that is not the priority right now. We have to get back to our world. Even if I can't use my left arm you guys still have to get back to your homes." Danny said. Then he smirked. "Besides I heal fast. How do you think I put up Dash all the time?"

In a few minutes they had packed all they had left and then they flew away from the island they stayed on. Danny and Tucker where ahead of everybody by a little bit of a distance.

"Tucker you were right." Danny said.

"Right about what?" Tucker asked.

"Dude I almost kissed Sam just now." Danny said then he put his hand over Tuckers mouth. "Just keep it quiet okay. The reason I didn't do anything is that I didn't want to ruin the friendship we have grown in the past 9 years. We have known each other since we were 7 and I have known you since we were 5 that's why I am telling you." Danny said.

"I'm guessing you don't want Sam to know." Tucker asked.

"Nope."

"Well alright, but you do know I won't stop giving you a hard time with all the Damantha jokes right. I will probably increase them."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Then they heard clapping. The two best friends turned around to see Vlad right behind them.

"What do you want Plasmius?" Danny asked quickly flashing his eyes green.

"Oh your little confession made me realise that we are more similar than you'd like to think. Years ago in collage I told my best friend Jack Fenton about my crush on Maddie. Soon after he betrayed me and married the love of my life leaving me to be alone. I see the same thing will happen with you and Tucker, Daniel." Vlad said. Danny's eyes then glowed but not how it would normally flash green but this time they flashed a dark and angry RED. His eyes quickly went back to normal.

"What is your game Plasmius?" Danny asked.

"Well if you must know Daniel I learned that the most powerful Halfa in existence would be crowned the ghost King and I also learned that it would happen soon. Once I am king, I will kill your father, marry your Mother and have you as my perfect half ghost son." Vlad said.

"What happens to my daughter and my sister? And more importantly how do you think you will be able to kill my father?" Danny said making sure that no one else heard.

"Oh you will keep Danielle as your little daughter it doesn't really matter to me anymore. As for your sister she can stay with me or go somewhere else. And also Daniel I will have an army how will you be able to stop me?" Vlad Asked.

"I have my own army as well. And also if you don't forget I saved the world from Pariah Dark. And also the ghosts would rather help me than help a seriously crazed fruit loop who will just destroy the Ghost Zone." Danny said then he continued flying away.

Tucker just looked at Vlad.

"Yeah Danny's got a point you know." Then Tucker flew after his friend.

After about an hour everyone started to complain about their hunger. Danny tired to think of what to do. They stopped by a forest so that they could think of what to do about their food crisis. The Idea came to Danny in a second. Danny looked into the Ghost Zone and whistled. But what was bad was that it was very loud and if that wasn't bad enough it was the fact that it had an echo. Dash came up to Danny.

"What are you doing Fent-urd? We are hungry and weak so that probably gave away our position." Dash said while picking up Danny by the shirt and threatening to punch him. Before he got punched in the face a missile got shot at them and it made them fly back.

"Why hello Whelp. Now I can hang your pelt on my wall." Skulker said.

"Eww." All the kids said.

"Yeah actually it's more of a yikes." Team phantom said.

"Any last words Ghost Child." Skulker said as he pointed his sword at Danny.

"Uh yeah." Danny said then he whistled. And a giant ghost Dog came and bit down on Skulker. The dog was none other than Cujo he attacked the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter and ripped his metal suit. Cujo then broke the metal suit as Skulker jumped out and ran away.

Valarie saw the dog and anger surged within her. She then activated her suit and she shot at the dog. Cujo jumped out of the way then growled at her. She jumped on her hover board and flew towards the ghost dog that helped ruin her life.

"Tucker, get into her tech now." Danny said to his best friend who was already working with his PDA.

"Done." Tucker exclaimed then he took control of Valarie's suit and deactivated it.

"What are you doing Foley? That ghost helped Phantom ruined my life." Valarie said.

"What… Phantom wouldn't do that. Are you Drunk or something." Dash Said.

"This just proves that Danny Phantom is a menace. He should be put on a dissection table and dissected molecule by molecule."Jack said.

"But Phantom has done nothing but protect people this whole time." Sam Protested.

"If he is so protective how come he isn't here to get us out of the Ghost Zone." Agent X Said.

This turned into a fully fledged argument between the Danny Phantom supporters and the Danny Phantom Haters.

"ENOUPH!" Danny yelled. "Danny Phantom has been helping since he was created. He has been dissected already by the guys in white and the Fentons. When they thought he had abducted me. The truth was I was stuck in the ghost zone and he was trying to save me. No one could go through that pain let alone a teenager. Yet after he was beaten and tortured in every way possible. He still decided to save you. He defeated Pariah Dark one week after being dissected. He has to face off against a seriously crazed Fruit loop who wants to kill his dad, marry his mom and adopt Danny Phantom as the perfect Half Ghost Half Human Son." Danny said while glaring at Vlad.

Everyone gasped.

"Phantom is half ghost." One of the students said.

Danny sighed then he turned to Cujo whom had grown small during the argument. "Cujo go to the human world and fetch us some food okay." Danny said to the dog. The pup yapped and then ran away towards the human world. Danny turned around to see his parents staring at him disapprovingly.

"Daniel James Fenton we have tried to be as patient as we could. Tell us everything we don't want any lies. Who is Danny Phantom really? Why are you working with him? We want answers." Maddie Fenton said.

"I can't tell you. If I were to tell you or anyone what would stop you or the guys in white from going over to his house and dissecting him because of his ghost side. What would stop all these crazed fans from destroying his privacy. What will stop Valarie from finding him and destroying him for a crime he didn't commit. Then without him how about his parents who will protect them from Vlad Plasmius and another question what would happen to his daughter? Would you guys come and dissect her as well?" Danny said. Then he smirked. "As for why I help him. His name is Danny my name is Danny, he protects people and I think that is cool so why not I'm with him. Also Danny Phantom is supposed to be the father to a new species, Halfas." Danny said.

"One more question son, why did that ghost call you Ghost Child?" Jack said.

"Oh Skulker he called me ghost child because…" Danny searched his mind for answers. "I guess well my name is Danny Fenton his name is Danny Phantom. He had the same hair as me and we both fight ghosts so Skulker could have been confused. I mean he is in that Tech suit all the time so maybe it blurred his vision and made me look like I have snow white hair and Glowing green eyes." Danny said while laughing nervously.

"Oh what a touching performance. So you must be Human who helps Danny Phantom hu?" a voice said everyone turned around to see a ghost humanoid porcupine.

"Hey people call me Quills." She said then she aimed her quills at the humans specifically Danny. "Once my boyfriend finds out I killed you young Mr Fenton he will be al so happy. Oh and if you want to know who my boyfriend is his name is. Dan Plasmius." And once she said that name Danny fell on the floor.

"Not him… not him." Danny said. His biggest fear and biggest enemy was trying to get to him again.

"Who is Dan Plasmius?" Vlad asked while keeping a neutral face. He didn't know whether to think that it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"In an alternate universe a while ago Danny Phantom's human parents died and they sent him to go live with the family's friend Vlad Plasmius or his human form anyway then. Danny was far too depressed about the loss of his family. So Vlad decided to help him by removing his humanity. No more painful emotions. In other words they wanted to make him 1 quarter human and three quarters ghost. Today Vlad came with the gloves and stuck them into Danny's human form and pulled out the ghost inside. Now Danny human had lost control over Danny Phantom because he got hit with telepathy. So he was controlled into taking the gauntlets from Vlad then he took the gauntlets and removed Plasmius then he tried to over shadow the ghost form. Now let's go back in history a bit See once Vlad Plasmius was created he was the world's greatest hero. He saved lives and helped people. But then later on his family and teacher died in an explosion at his university and then his best friend married the love of his life. And that made him very bitter. He became evil and the rest is history. Now back to Phantom, when he overshadowed Plasmius they got chemically mixed. But had a dark past both were unwanted both were blamed for the death of their families. They became Vlad Phantom or Dan Plasmius. In other he is what happens when you fuse Danny and Vlad together." She explained then she continued to attack Danny.

"Guys Run I'll hold her off." Danny yelled.

"No we are not leaving you with this psychopath." Sam said.

"Guys go, that's an order. I can handle myself against this chick. Valarie you have to protect everyone." Danny yelled and then they left. Once they were completely gone Danny did something we wanted to do for a long time now. He Turned into Danny Phantom. He flew up to the girlfriend of his evil future and attacked.

~00000~

It had now been two hours since they had seen Quills. Everyone was hiding in a cave then they heard a bark and they saw Cujo in his large form walk in with an unconscious and bruised Danny Fenton. His shirt was ripped and he had lots of cuts and bruises on his chest and arms, he was also bleeding. Cujo put Danny down in front of Sam, Tucker, Dani and Jazz. Cujo then put the food he had brought in front of everybody else.

**Shadow: Damn. Danny can take punishment. And he still is going to take care of everyone. Damn I would deem this kid worthy of wielding Thor's hammer.**

**Dani: Do you think Daddy I mean Danny will be alright.**

**Shadow: Of course he is the star character. And also he needs to be alright. You'll see. But hey if you people want to make sure Danny will be alright Continue reading and continue reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 4: Under Arrest

Chapter 4: Under Arrest

**Shadow: Okay here is the brief recap of the story. The Camp had been destroyed. We learned that Danny really wanted to kiss Sam. We also learned that the most powerful Halfa would become ruler of the Ghost Zone. We also learned that Dan Plasmius has a girlfriend and she told us about Vlad's Past oh yeah everybody knows Valarie is Red Huntress.**

**Dani: Please tell me that Danny will be okay.**

**Shadow: He'll be better than okay at the end of this chapter.**

After Danny had been bandaged up everyone tried to get Danny to rest but he kept on insisting that they should keep going.

"Guys listen, I may be injured but my main concern is to get all of you back to safety. I know the Ghost Zone better than anyone here. So that's why I say we can continue going." Danny said.

"Look at yourself Daniel. You are in no condition to go out there you could die." Mr Lancer said.

Danny shrugged. "If I die I will still be in the Ghost Zone but as a ghost. And besides you guys have to get home before something happens to all of you guys." Danny said, "Okay let's make a deal if I rest for a 2 hours can we continue going. It's either that or we go now." and then everyone agreed and Danny gave everyone a big goofy grin.

"Wow Fenton you receive the beating of a life time and you smile like it was nothing. When I wail on you back at school I will be remembering that I will be wailing on a hero." Dash said. Danny just smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

Valarie took this moment to talk to Dani.

"Hey Dani, can I ask you something?" Valarie said.

"Yah, what about?" Dani said.

"I want to ask you about your dad Danny Phantom. For one if he is your dad then why are you with the Fentons?" Valarie asked.

"Uh you will most likely know by the end of this trip but all I can say is that Danny has to tell you the story." Dani said but as she walked away her ghost sense went off. She quickly looked outside and saw Walker and his guards flying towards them. She ran and told Danny.

"Okay guys change in plans we are going to go now. Some evil ghosts cops are coming and apparently we broke their number one rule no human objects in the Ghost Zone." Danny said.

"Guys run deeper into the caves." Sam said.

Everyone picked up their stuff quickly and rand deeper into the cave then they got to a dead end.

"Guys just walk through remember we are the ghosts in this place so Walker and his men won't be able to get to us." Danny commanded. Then everyone walked through and Danny, Vlad and Dani had a little more resistance because of the fact that they were Halfas. Once they got to the other side they saw Walker and his men at the other end.

"Listen Ghost Punk. Did you really think that I would fall for that twice?" Walker said before all his guards took out their weapons and they fired and K.O'd the humans and halfas.

~00000~

Everyone woke up in a large cell in a prison but not peacefully they got woken up by a painful scream that resonated through the prison. Mrs Fenton was the first to realise whose scream that was.

"Danny? Where's Danny?" She said while doing what any other mother would do at that moment. She was panicking. The guards just smirked as another yell was resonated through the prison.

"Danny is getting what he disserves. In other words he is being whipped into shape." One of the Guards said.

"I swear if any of you have hurt my baby in any way I will personally see that you dissected molecule by molecule." Maddie threatened. Then Walker walked in front of the cell.

"Listen humans you will see your little human later on during lunch. I think you will like his improvement." Walker said. Then he walked away.

~00000~

Walker walked back into the room where Danny was. Danny was on his hands and knees but then Walker came and kicked him in his ribs. Danny looked at the ghost with hate in his eyes. Walker then grabbed Danny by the hair.

"Listen Punk and listen good, I won't have any of your little tricks. This time you are going to serve your 5 thousand year punishment and I will make it as painful as your weak frail human body can take. And I will leave you barely breathing at the end of each day. Now it's time for lunch your family will be looking for you." Walker said while putting a collar around Danny's neck and shackles around his hands and feet. He took Danny to the cafeteria where his friends, family, classmates and other ghosts that hated his guts were waiting for him. When Danny walked in all the chatter stopped. He saw Technus, Lunch Lady, Ember, Spectra and he even saw Pariah Dark and other ghosts that he had fought. Danny gulped at the thought of all these ghosts.

Danny found the other humans and quickly went over to him.

"Danny we heard you screaming, what did Walker do to you?" Dani asked.

Danny just looked at everyone else.

"He proved a point. And he sealed his fate." Was all Danny said before looking at his food.

"Guys let me just say that I was once trapped here, when my dad accidently pushed my mom's anniversary gift into the Ghost Zone. I came to get it out but I got stuck here. I got stuck here many times after." Danny said while taking a sip of his drink. He then looked and saw Ember walking over. Then he smirked.

"If there is one thing I learned, it's never get a diva rock star wet." Danny said before taking another sip of his drink and smirking like a boss.

"Hey Dipstick how've you been. Are you and your little goth girlfriend still together, or are you with that huntress or did you finally strike a date with the Latina?" Ember asked. Then she lit her hands with Ecto energy. "Do you need another push in the right direction?" She asked evilly.

Danny turned around and put his finger in the air telling her to pause. Danny then did a spit take of the water that was in his mouth. And it went all over Ember's flaming hair. Then Danny got the rest of his drink and poured it on her head. When he did that mouths dropped open from ghosts and humans alike. Ember got pissed off fast and made a jump for Danny's food and threw it at him.

Danny ducked and the food hit Dash. Dash picked up what looked like potato salad and threw it at Ember. Ember who saw it coming jumped out of the way and it hit the Lunch Lady in the back of the head.

She turned around and then smirked. She lifted her hands up and food started flying around everywhere. And that is when the proper food fight began. Everyone was throwing food around. Danny found what he had been looking for under one of the tables. An indestructible exoskeleton that he hid last time he came here.

Danny Quickly slipped it on and it became invisible on his skin. Danny then winked at Sam and Tucker who winked back at him.

Shortly after everyone was taken back to their cells. Walker began to punish Danny again but Danny didn't feel any pain this time but he still faked it.

~00000~

Sam and Tucker didn't tell everyone that Danny was planning an escape. They figured they wouldn't believe it and also if they did believe it they would be showing off to the guards and they would be too happy to be in a prison. One of the guys in Jazz's class was playing a harmonica like any other prison convict would do. But the only thing that bothered everyone was the fact that they didn't know where the harmonica came from.

The prison lifestyle was really getting to some of the people in the cell. Dash had already given himself a tattoo and was carving numbers into the wall. Some people where already planning a prison break ideas that would fail immediately. Paulina was going crazy, mostly because she was claustrophobic.

Valarie kept blasting the walls with her ecto weapon but they did no good. After a while everybody heard what sounded like a ghostly wail. It was so strong that it rocked the building back and forth. To everybody inside it seemed to feel an earthquake. Everyone felt the bone rattling wail.

The ghosts and the two humans felt hope once they heard the wail. There was only one ghost who could do that or should I say only one halfa.

Dani whispered into Sam's ear. "I'm guessing Walker never knew about Danny's ghostly wail?"

"No he does not." Sam said proudly. Everyone looked outside their cell once the wail stopped and they saw Danny somersaulting in and attacking the ghosts. Danny was back flipping and spinning in the air and doing a lot of tricks and flips to take out the guards, unlock the cells and destroy each security system and he was also doing it quickly. Danny then landed in front of the other humans and did a pose.

Three ghosts quickly lifted up cards that all said 10.

"Wow Danny how did you do that." Paulina asked while Danny let them out.

Danny grinned and said "Steroids. Well Halfa Steroids any way. They're a mix of human steroids and ghost steroids. Enhance healing, strength, durability, speed and agility." Then Danny kicked down the cell door.

"Humans and Ghosts, My name is Danny Fenton and we are outta here." Danny said while pointing towards the exit. Everyone charged towards the doors. Danny had also found where the ghost weapons were being held and he gave them back to everyone. Danny then Punched down the large doors that were in the way of freedom.

There were a lot of whistles going through the place when Danny punched the door down.

"Wow I should get me some halfa roids." Technus and Dash said.

Everyone flew out of the prison including the humans since they can fly in the Ghost Zone.

Once Walker's prison was out of sight Danny smirked and turned around.

"Okay gang I got good news and bad news. The good news is because of Walker we are now 1 day ahead so we will be back home soon. The bad news is that no more Halfa roids. Other news is I got some ghosts to hide us for a little while since we got them got them out of prison, because Walker will be looking for us." Danny said. "They will take us to New Ghost City the New York of the Ghost Zone. Then from there we will continue on foot. Now let's go find them." Then everyone agreed.

**Shadow: Sweet. I love this guys he has everything planed out.**

**Dani: That's my dad for you.**

**Danny: Those Halfa Roids are the best.**

**Shadow: I need some of them.**

**Danny: are you a human?**

**Shadow: No**

**Danny: Are you a Ghost?**

**Shadow: No.**

**Danny: Then you can't have any.**

**Dani: Well while these two argue over the Halfa steroids read and Review to see what happens later in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Circus and New Ghost City

Chapter 5: Circus and New Ghost City

**Shadow: Swag you're going to the circus. Then you are going to see the sites of the New York of the Ghost Zone. One of the areas that has a blue spectral sky also the location of the Palace of the Ghost King, take me with you.**

**Dani: Sorry Shadow we can't and how do you know the castle is there.**

**Shadow: Accidental Chaos Control.**

**Danny: Okay.**

**Shadow: Okay let me tell you something there might be some romance in this chapter. Between Danny and… Valarie and Sam and Paulina… Playa, Playa, Playa.**

**Danny: Since Shadow forgot I'll say it. Brief recap. We were arrested, I started a food fight and consumed Halfa Steroids. I then lead another great prison break and… wait, what did you say about romance? **

**Shadow and Dani: *Fall down Laughing.* **

Danny and the other humans got onto the circus train that would take them to New Ghost City.

"Welcome to my circus train humans. I am Ringleader Ghost… Yeah in the Ghost Zone some people name their children what they want them to become when they grow up so yeah. And I believe Danny has told you the other part of the agreement." Ringleader ghost said.

Danny turned around. "Okay guys we have to do a small circus performance nothing to big." Danny said while smiling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean we are humans I bet we can find something interesting to do am I right Tucker? Tuck?" everyone looked around then they saw Tucker covered in white and polka dots. He was also wearing a circus afro.

"Ra da, da, da, da, da, da, da circus  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da afro  
Circus afro, circus afro,  
Polka dot polka dot polka dot afro" Tucker sang while dancing.

"Really?" Sam asked while looking at Tucker. "Danny do you really want us to do that?" when she turned to Danny she saw him doing the same thing as Tucker.

Once Danny had stopped he walked up to Sam.

"Sam I thought this would be cool to do. You and me doing some cool act." Danny said and made Sam Blush at the same time.

"*Cough* Lovebirds *Cough*" Tucker said.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS TUCKER!" Danny and Sam yelled.

"I say for you to prove you guys are not lovebirds you two work together with Valarie and Paulina." Tucker said while smirking. "Besides all we need to do is one performance so I suggest the cheerleader, the ghost fighter, the ghost fighter rooky and the goth." Then the others decided to go with his plan.

The four went to plan what they could do for a performance. Once they were gone Tucker turned around.

"Okay 100 bucks say that Danny will end up kissing one of them and an extra 50 say he will kiss Sam." Tucker said.

"Are you kidding me? Fenton is still in love with Paulina and she is flirting with him he will defiantly kiss her." Dash said.

"Didn't you see Danny and Valarie when they were dating they couldn't stay away from each other. IF Danny is kissing anyone, it's Valarie." Star said. Then everyone started pitching in to the betting while Dani Face Palmed.

"**It's obvious that Danny and Sam are going to end up together. Tucker is just getting free money out of the suckers. Well if you can't beat em join em." **Then she ran in and joined the betting.

~00000~

The Circus train had finally stopped in and tickets had been sold to the circus. So far the show had gone very well.

Ringleader Ghost was standing on the stage facing the many ghosts and humans that bought tickets to the show.

**(AU: Shadow: Tip New Ghost City is inhabited by humans and Ghosts alike) **

"Ladies and Gentlemen I hope you liked that last performance. Now we will have a performance by Danny Phantom… I mean Danny Fenton and the Wonder Women." Ringleader Ghost said. Then he flew off the stage as it opened up. Four swirling slides that formed into a Ramp came from the platform that Ringleader Ghost was standing on.

Danny, Sam, Valarie and Paulina stood at the top. They all jumped and slid down the slides. When they got to the ramps they shot off and sped past each other. They all landed on the trapeze swings that they used to jump to a new location. Danny and Sam Landed on a tightrope while Valarie and Paulina hooked onto a freestanding Kipping bar each and started doing 360 flips on them.

Danny and Sam ran across the tightrope to each other they grabbed each other's hands and back flipped off the wire. As they fell two cannons fired Tucker and Dani. They both had jetpacks on their backs and when they activated them they flew around Danny and Sam creating a heart shape.

Valarie and Paulina shot off the freestanding kipping bars and toward Danny and Sam. Danny let go of Sam's hand and spun in the air then he got swiped away by Valarie. Sam and Paulina did a fighting sequence while falling through the air.

Valarie and Danny who were spinning in the air went through several heart shaped Hula Hoops. They then landed on a tightrope and started doing 360 flips on it.

As Sam and Paulina fell fought they neared a trampoline. They stopped fall fighting and jumped on the trampoline then they flipped in the air and put their feet together and started using each other as a floor and ran upwards. They landed on the same tightrope that Danny and Valarie were spinning on. Then they jumped backwards until they landed on bikes that they had to drive across the tightrope. They rode the bikes to the middle of the tightrope.

Danny and Valarie heard the bikes coming and they flipped up. Danny Landed on Paulina's bike while Valarie kicked Sam off her bike. Danny grabbed Paulina by the waist and they jumped off the bike that just exploded. They landed in a large 3D Arial Heart. Danny started flipping away while Paulina chased him.

Sam landed in her own Arial Cube and tried to flip towards Danny but Valarie kept stopping her. Danny and Sam were both doing flips to get to each other and get away from Paulina and Valarie.

Danny and Sam then Jumped towards each other and cause Valarie and Paulina to fall onto the net below. Danny and Sam then landed on the tightrope and pulled closer to each other. The lights shine on them only.

"Kiss her." Some people including Tucker yelled from the audience. Danny and Sam leaned forward and planted a kiss on each other's lips and confetti shot out of the canons. Everybody cheered.

"Sam, does this mean?" Danny asked.

"Oh shut up and continue to kiss me." Sam said before they continued to kiss.

Tucker just looked to the other humans and he put his hand out and they started looking in their wallets for cash.

"Wow that was beautiful. These humans just did the performance known as Fight for Love." Ringleader Ghost said.

**AU**

**Shadow: It's just so beautiful. *Wipes a tear from eye***

Everyone was walking in New Ghost City. And admiring the sites. They were taking pictures and admiring the sites. Today had so far been the best day they had had in the Ghost Zone. Day one they had got stuck without a way back. Second day they trained to be ghost fighters, third day they had figured out Valarie was Red Huntress and they had been attacked by Quills. The fourth day they had been captured by Walker and escaped his prison and got a ride on a circus train. And now today they had performed in a circus and got to go around New Ghost City.

They had gone to a shop and got themselves new clothes since their clothes were damaged a little bit. Danny had gotten himself a black shirt with Danny Phantom's Logo on the front and his face on the back.

They had gone to see the ghost version of the statue of Liberty. Apparently it was the future queen. Something about the future queen seemed familiar to everyone. She was in plant clothing. She also had a cape connected to a rose and her crown was plant like. The future queen also looked around the age of 20. Danny looked at the statue and that reminded him of what Vlad had said.

"**Well if you must know Daniel I learned that the most powerful Halfa in existence would be crowned the ghost King and I also learned that it would happen soon. Once I am king, I will kill your father, marry your Mother and have you as my perfect half ghost son." Vlad said.**

If Vlad was correct then that was his mom but it couldn't be his mom. It was not possible. The queen reminded him of someone else. But then it started to glow green. In front of it said the statue will glow once the queen is close.

But Danny noticed that only he, Dani and Vlad could see it. Danny figured that it was because the queen would marry a halfa.

What Dani saw made her smirk she saw the true identity of the ghost queen. But she also saw two other statues fade into existence.

They all then left the statue and went back to their hotel so that they could rest for their trip back home.

**Dani: Wow I loved this chapter. It was romantic and comedic.**

**Danny: Who Dani is the Ghost Queen.**

**Dani: That's for me to know and you to find out.**

**Danny: Where's Shadow?**

**Shadow: Ra da, da, da, da, da, da, da circus  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da afro  
Circus afro, circus afro,****  
Polka dot polka dot polka dot afro**

**Dani: Really?**

**Shadow: What will Happen next Time on Danny Phantom Field Trip. Secrets will be revealed and they will get a new passenger. Okay. IF you wanna see what happens read and review**


	6. Chapter 6: Hall of Desires

Chapter 6: Hall of Desires

**Shadow: Last time On Danny Phantom Field Trip. They ran away with the circus. Then they saw New Ghost City. What am I forgetting? Oh yeah. Danny and Sam sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes Love then comes marriage then comes Dani in a baby carriage.**

**Dani: Excuse me.**

**Shadow: Oh you don't know yet. Well you will figure out in this chapter.**

**Danny: Shadow when I see the name of this chapter it makes me wonder. So please don't tell me Desiree is in this Chapter. **

**Shadow: I will make no such promises. And Tip this Chapter leads to another Fanfiction just not for Danny Phantom but for Sonic the hedgehog, Danny Phantom and Aladdin.**

Danny and the other humans had accidentally gone into a portal that had opened in front of them and they had found themselves in what looked like an Arabian Palace. Danny looked outside and saw they were in a desert and there was a small village next to the castle.

"Where are we?" Jack asked.

"This looks like a place out of the Arabian Nights." Mr Lancer said.

"That's because it is." A female voice said. Then from a lamp out poured green smoke that formed into the body of a female ghost.

Desiree smirked at all the humans. "I am Desiree the ghost who can grant wishes. I can grant any desire, all except one. I cannot help you get back home I have been prevented from granting that wish to any of you."

"Who would stop you from granting that wish?" Danny said a little suspicious.

"My father Clockwork." Desiree said. Danny stared wide eyed at what she had said. His mouth had dropped to the floor literally. No one knew a jaw could drop so low that dirt started to collect on it. "Yes I am a DemiGhost. Like all children born from the God Ghosts I am half God Ghost half Human. Like my younger brother and sister Aragon and Dora." Then Sam's mouth dropped open but not as long as Danny's.

"Fenton what's so shocking." Dash asked while trying not to crack up at the way Danny was staring.

"Well, remember when we fought that chick Quills who is the girlfriend of Dan Plasmius. Well Clockwork helped us with his situation and then there was this one time when Vlad got ecto acne and I… never mind that story. Practically Clockwork has helped us in a lot of ways."

"Well now that you know about my father I must tell you why I summoned you here. But first I need one of you to make the wish that needs to be made." Desiree said.

"I wish the identity of Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom would be revealed." Agent X said.

Desiree smirked. "As you wished it as it shall be." Then Danny and Dani felt something take over and they tried to fight it but it was too much.

The Twin white rings appeared on their waists and moved up transforming the two into Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom. Everyone gasped instead of Tucker, Sam, Jazz and Vlad.

"Yeah I'm Danny Phantom. and Tip Dani isn't my adopted sister she is my daughter." Danny said.

"Danny how did this happen?" Maddie asked.

Danny turned to Desiree. "Desire I wish for the opening cinematic on how I became Danny Phantom to play." Danny said.

A widescreen appeared in front of everybody. Then there was a nickelodeon advert on and then the opening Cinematic started playing.

**he's a phantom  
Danny Phan- Danny phan- Danny phantom**

Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very  
strange machine

It was designed to view a world unseen  
he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom

When it didn't quite work his  
folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
everything just changed  
his molecules got all rearranged

phantom, phantom

When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair  
and glowing green eyes  
he could walk through walls  
disappear and fly  
he was much more unique then the other guys  
and it was then Danny knew what he had to do  
he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through  
he's here to fight for me and you

he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch em all  
cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's

He's Danny Phantom

"So uh Desiree what did you call us here for anyway." Danny asked after everyone had seen the opening cinematic the Danny Phantom series.

"Someone is trying to destroy this part of the Ghost Zone and steel all the magical properties. See for one there will later be one king of the Ghost Zone but there are smaller Kings and Queens who rule over one small part of the Ghost Zone. I am the queen of the Arabian Realm and someone wants my powers. And I need the help of two halfas and one Red Huntress to take down this particular ghost.

Danny looked at Dani then to Valarie. "Well alright we'll do it."

~00000~

The ghost was wearing a hoodie to conceal his identity from the ghosts. This ghost was powerful and also unknown but then he saw Danny, Dani and Valarie fly in front of him. The ghost smirked at the sight of the three heroes.

He decided now was a good time as any to remove the cloak he had on. He ripped off the Cloak to show the heroes and the humans behind them who he really was.

"So, my goodie two shoes daughter, my ex and my past are all trying to gang up on me." Dan said "Allow me to introduce myself I am Daniel James Masters. Or Vladimir Steven Fenton. But everyone calls me Dan Plasmius or Vlad Phantom."

Dan then Flew up into the sky and lit his hands with ecto energy. He fired at the three best ghost hunters. Danny created an ecto Shield around them to cover the ecto blasts.

"Hey D here's a tip I am much more powerful now and just in case I saw you again I upgraded Valarie's suit so that she can kick your can and don't forget you have never face Dani so I say you have no chance." Danny said to his evil future self. Then he lit his hands with ecto energy and then they became blue. Danny split himself in four and they flew around Dan, Dani did the same and flew around Dan and Valarie jumped on her board and flew towards Dan. The Four Danny Phantoms shot their blue ecto energy at Dan Plasmius and he got encircled in ice. Then the four Dani Phantoms shot burning hot ecto blasts and the ice turned into earth. Valarie then shot an ecto laser that electrocuted the stone.

Dani looked shocked and she looked at her hands the ecto energy was glowing red.

"Hey Daddy I think I'm developing some new powers. I guess I got a hot core but you have a cold core." Dani said. Then she focused on her pyrokinetic abilities. "I do have a hot core." She exclaimed.

As she was distracted Dan broke out of the stone prison and used his own natural strength to force her to the ground with an ecto blast. The blast was so strong that Dani created a crater and she was in her human form and a little blood was on her face.

"Dani!" Danny said. Then his eyes glowed red and his hair became frozen flames. "Look what you did to my daughter!" Danny yelled at Dan. Then he slit himself into eight then all eight of him unleashed their ghostly wail on Dan. The eight blast where hitting him in eight different directions and that was a lot. Everyone noticed something happening to Dan. It looked like he was being split apart. They saw his head split into two different heads one that looked like Danny when he was 10 years older and one who looked like Vlad Plasmius it looked like they were being separated but it also looked like they were fighting to stay together and to leave. But then Danny stopped and he fell down and his clones disappeared. When he landed he landed as Fenton. Dan slowly regained his form and disappeared.

Everyone ran to Danny and saw that the young hero was unconscious.

"I vote we get Sam to kiss him awake. It works in the movies so why won't it work now." Tucker suggested. Everyone agreed Sam sighed and then planted a kiss on Danny.

"There see It didn't work he is just tired from using his up all his ghost energy." Sam said then she heard a groan.

"Aww, don't stop." Danny said quietly. Then he opened one of his eyes and got up. "Okay did anyone get the licence plates of the bus that hit me and did anyone get the number of the princess who kissed me?" Danny asked.

"Wow Dad. I just get a little hit and you freak out and here is the number of the princess that kissed you." Danny said while handing Danny Sam's phone number.

"Hey you know that since I am your only parent I am overprotective." Danny said. Dani smiled.

"Yeah and I wouldn't have you any other way pops." Dani said while hugging Danny.

"So guys how would you like to stay here then continue tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Yeah sure." Everyone said.

**Shadow: None of ya'll saw that coming. Not one of you guys. Desiree is the Daughter of Clockwork how did that happen.**

**Dani: Hey Shadow earlier you promised me I would learn who my mother is when is it going to happen.**

**Shadow: Tomorrow's Chapter. And we will also find out a little about you and the Halfa species.**

**Danny: Wait Dani has a mother?**

**Shadow: No SH*T Sherlock. Do you think that she has two fathers, that would be awkward on you.**

**Dani: Yeah Dani.**

**Shadow: Will Danny ever stop being clueless read and review to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7: True Colours

Chapter 7: True Colours/ More than three Halfas

**Shadow: Hey Danny what are you looking at?**

**Danny: That title. I am pretty sure there are only three halfas.**

**Shadow: Oh please you don't start a species with only three people. You can only start with two or more than three.**

**Dani: Well Shad's got a point you know.**

**Danny: I know. Just say what happened last time Shadow.**

**Shadow: Okay ladies and Gents last time everyone discovered that Danny was Danny Phantom. Desiree claimed that she was Clockworks daughter and Danny kicked Dan Plasmius's $$. Now time for the story to continue.**

Danny was looking out into the ghost zone for two hours now his ghost sense had been going off. At first Danny didn't think much of it but when it started going off repeatedly Danny started to worry. He figured that ghosts were following them and wanted to ambush them. Danny was on constant alert as he looked to see anyone who might try to jump them. He could tell he was being followed. But he didn't do anything. Danny turned around and looked at the others who were behind him. He went invisible so that he could see if the ghosts were invisible. But he had no luck. All he saw was a faint glowing coming from the crowd of humans.

He figured the faint glow was Vlad and Dani's ghost glows. He turned back around to scan for any ghosts that might be invisible. Danny then faded back into visibility.

"**This doesn't fell right it feels like there are ghosts out there but I don't see anything."** Danny thought to himself. Danny couldn't trace the ecto energy back to any ghost that passed by. Danny then focussed on his ghost sense. He let his eyes flash blue and his hair then became blue and then all of the white on his outfit became blue. His ghost sense left his mouth and it spread around him and his friends and then it stretched 50 metres in each direction.

Everyone noticed the blue mist around them and they saw it originate from Danny. They then saw the mist move back and form arrows that pointed at Vlad, Dani, Valarie, Sam, Tucker, Paulina and Dash. One arrow also pointed at an invisible entity.

"I don't understand my ghost sense say that the ghosts I am detecting are you guys and that ghost over there." Danny said.

The Clockwork came into view. "Good job Danny you have finally learned how to control your Ghost sense." Clockwork said then he clicked the button on the top of his staff. All of them were all teleported to Clockworks tower.

Danny looked around and he saw a crown floating in a glass dome. Danny figured that that was the crown that would go on the king's head.

"First of all I am here to let all of you know something. There are more than three halfas that exist in the world. At this moment in time there are eight halfas. And they all got their abilities from a ghost." Clockwork said to the humans.

"Wait what? I thought there were only three. And I am pretty sure that my dad didn't zap anyone else with the ghost portal." Jazz said.

"You are correct Jasmine. But there are others. I will tell you who they are and what ghost gave them their powers." Clockwork said. Each person he would call up would transform into their ghost names. "Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius. He got his powers from Vanessa Masters. Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom and he got his powers from Pariah Dark. Dani Fenton is Dani Phantom and she got her powers from Danny Phantom. Tucker Foley is Hulk Phantom and he got his powers from my daughter Desiree." Tucker looked like he did when he was in his final form of Tucker Phantom. "Sam Manson is Plant Queen Sam and she got her powers from undergrowth." Sam was in the same clothes and the Future ghost queen. "Valarie Grey is Red Huntress and she got her powers from Technus. Paulina Sanchez is Glamour Dragon and she got her powers from my other daughter Dora." Paulina was now a large pink dragon. "And finally. Dash Baxter is Dash Advance and he was given his powers by the artificial ghost created by the Fentons Micron." Dash was in a Red and blue hazmat suit that had a DA symbol on the chest.

Everyone was shocked at what had just happened. Vlad looked at Clockwork.

"My sister gave me my powers how?" Vlad asked.

"Vanessa was trying to contact you so she had helped the Fentons build the original portal. She had come to me so I could transport her back in time so that she could warn you and make sure that you were safe. She had learned about your dark future before she died and then when she met me I told her about it." Clockwork said.

"Vlad." a voice called. And everyone turned around to see a ghost girl who looked like she was in her twenties. She had tears in her eyes, tears of joy.

"Vanessa, you look exactly the way you did when you… left your human body." Vlad said and everyone noticed his eyes became a lighter shade of red.

Vanessa laughed at her younger/older brother "Please Dracula, I am a ghost now so I have a set age but then again like all ghosts I can make myself look older, but I prefer to be young." She said then she looked at Dani then back at Vlad.

"Vlad I think you need to tell Dani the little bit of information about her creation." Vanessa said.

Vlad looked at the creation that he had created that he was only realising now was his most successful. He sighed. "Danielle when I created you I created you with something that made you much better than the other clones. I realised that what I needed to make you semi complete. I had to use both male and female DNA to create you. There perfect female was Daniel's girlfriend Samantha. I used Daniel's DNA to make you his clone and I used Samantha's DNA to make you whole. And also since I created you as a twelve year old, you will stay 12 for the next 12 years."

Maddie was confused. "Vlad why would you clone Danny?"

Then Vlad's eyes went back to red. They were filled with anger and hatred. "All I wanted was love, was a reason to stray from my evil path. But you two took that away from me." Vlad said while pointing at Jack and Maddie. "You two got married and then had Daniel and Jasmine just to seal your bond. Then when I create two perfect clones. Daniel adopts one of them and destroys the perfect one. All the love I could have had was taken away by the word Fenton. Even my family was killed because of you Jack. If you hadn't created that stupid ghost portal then I wouldn't have become the Hero Vlad Plasmius then my enemy Pariah Dark wouldn't have killed my family. Everything that goes wrong in my life leads back to one person Jack Fenton. I will never be at peace knowing that you still exist." Vlad yelled at the Fentons and then his eyes glowed red and he let out his own ghostly wail. Danny quickly put up a shield since he knew that at first the wail wouldn't be as strong as his or Dan's. The wail faded away and Vlad fell on the floor as Vlad Masters.

Vanessa flew to her younger/older brother and helped him up.

"Vlad listen everything happens for a reason. Jack and Maddie had to get married because they had to have Danny. You know there is someone else who loves you she even knows you are Plasmius." Vanessa said.

"You mean Amanda? Don't be absurd." Vlad said.

"Vlad you aren't listening to me." Vanessa said.

Then an image flashed through his mind.

"**Vlad you aren't listening to me." Vanessa said to her younger brother. They were both teenagers in high school Vlad was 14 and Vanessa was 16.**

"**What are you talking about sis? Maddie and I have been friends for three years. Even Jack says that I should try to ask her out." Vlad said.**

"**Vlad, what about Amy? You know Amanda, the girl who has had a crush on you for 10 years of your 14 year old life." Vanessa said.**

"**She likes me?" Vlad asked**

"**Of course she does. Hello haven't you heard Jack call you two lovebirds? And besides he was just agreeing that you should ask out Maddie because you are his best friend and that he trusts you. You and I both know that our little techno geek, Jack Fenton likes Maddie. Look here he comes now." she said while pointing at the slightly overweight teen. **

"**Hey guys, is Vlad going to ask out Maddie or not?" Jack asked.**

"**Before he answers that, don't you think he would be better asking out Amy?" Vanessa asked her little brother's best friend.**

"**Heck yeah. I know something for a fact…" **the vision that Vlad was having started to change into Jazz, Danny and Tucker when they were ten and twelve years old. **"…that Sam would go out with Danny any day."**

**Danny looked between his sister and his best friend. "Okay fine I'll ask Sam to hang out at the park later on, if Tucker asks out Valarie." Danny said.**

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa. That was not part of the deal." Tucker said.**

"**Fine then I'll ask out Valarie." Danny said**

"**Okay no need to go there. I'll ask out Val." Tucker said then he sighed.**

The vision turned into another memory in Vlad's head but this time it was when he was in college.

"**Amy, Vanessa, Jack, what's wrong?" Vlad asked.**

"**We saw that ghost kid Skulker flying around. He's looking for you." Jack said.**

"**Aww jeez when will that kid learn? He keeps on coming trying to skin me so that he can make his dad proud. Okay guys cover me." Vlad said. Then they all surrounded Vlad.**

"**I'm going Ghost." Vlad said as he let his twin black rings wash over him. The vampire ghost then flew after Skulker.**

"**Oh there you are Plasmius. Today I will make my dad proud and take you down." The 15 year old ghost said. **

**Plasmius then flew at him with his hands glowing with red ecto energy. He attacked the young hunter with hundreds of ecto blast. He then came with his portable ghost portal that Jack had made him. And he blasted it at Skulker who got sucked back into the Ghost Zone.**

"**Sweet one Ghost Down and I still have enough time to finish that assignment." Vlad said but before he could gloat he got blasted back by an ecto blast. Vlad turned around to see the girl who he still had a crush on. Maddie Kennedy or as she like to be called Blue Assassin.**

"**Guys we got a problem Blue assassin is here." Vlad said. **

The memory then changed again into another scene that was similar to this.

**Danny Phantom was flying and Red Huntress looked at him. **

"**Well, well if it isn't the ghost that ruined my life." Valarie said to Danny.**

"**Danny, get out of there now. If you don't finish that assignment Mr Lancer will have your head." Jazz said to her brother through the Fenton phones.**

"**Listen Red. I don't have time for this and neither do you. I have something to do and you have an assignment to complete. I know you want revenge for something I didn't do but think about your school life. Look I'm giving you a break you need this assignment to pass this trimester. So Phantom is out peace." Danny said then he teleported in a green puff dust. **

"Wow now I remember how much that explosion killed my memory." Vlad said. "My life and Daniel's life was so similar." Then Vlad turned to Jack and Maddie. "Who would have guessed how wrong I was?"

Danny and Tucker put their hands up.

Clockwork then smirked as Vlad started telling Jack and Maddie how their lives were Like Danny and his friend's. Clockwork then looked at the Crown that was floating in the glass dome then he saw it start floating towards Danny who was frozen in suspended animation.

"Once the Power of Telepathy has been unlocked the Ghost King will be reviled." Clockwork said as the Crown landed on Danny's head. It then became blue and was glowing with blue fire and then it became Green but the blue flames remained. A small princess tiara appeared on Dani's head.

The tiara was Green like Danny's but it had pink flames on the top.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. This is King Phantom and Princess Danielle." Clockwork said while pointing at the King and the princess.

Danny and Dani just stared wide eyed at what had just happened.

"Okay 10 bucks says that Sam will be the queen." Tucker said.

**Shadow: Well that was interesting.**

**Dani: Sam is my mom.**

**Danny: I am the Ghost King.**

**Dani: And I am the Princess. Wow Sam is defiantly the future queen.**

**Danny: Does this mean the Story is over.**

**Shadow: Aww Hell NO. This story is just beginning I think you forgot about someone.**

**Dani: So are we gonna fight Dan next.**

**Shadow: No. just wait and see.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ghost King Generations

Chapter 8: Ghost King Generations.

**Shadow: Okay everybody here it comes a battle. But not just any battle, a battle for the throne. King Dark VS King Phantom. Let me just Recap you on what happened preciously. We learned about the other Halfas. We met Vlad's sister. Vlad became a good guy and his secret was exposed and we also learned how similar Danny and Vlad's lifes are. Don't forget Danny learned Telepathy and was crowned King of the Ghost Zone. So this is going to be a battle for the ages. But also this is the calm before the storm. So Danny has his friends and Pariah has his army and some upgrades. Also this chapter also leads to another crossover fanfiction so wait and see later on what going to happen.**

Danny looked at Clockwork. "Clockwork, are you serious am I really the King of the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked.

Clockwork just turned into his toddler form and continued to smirk. "Danny when have I ever lied to you?" he said. "I won't tell you who the queen is because I think you are all smart enough to know who it is by now." Clockwork said before picking up a toy statue of the future queen.

"It's Sam!" Paulina said. "But she is totally goth. Why would you go out with her Danny?" Paulina said while pouting.

If Sam hadn't been in deep though she would have completely retaliated and attacked Paulina. "Clockwork you said Pariah Dark gave Danny his powers, how did he do it?" Sam asked.

Clockwork whom just changed into his adult form began to Explain. "You see the Fenton's ghost portal since it was built by humans it could land anywhere. Their one landed in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep the one Pariah was in. Danny got affected when he went in and activated the portal on the inside. And the Ghost Zone energy flowed through him as well as Pariah Dark's." Clockwork said. "Speaking of Pariah Dark…"

Clockwork then put his staff on the floor and a blue field covered the master of time's castle. "He is here. Well Halfas good luck against the army and don't worry about your powers they'll come naturally." Clockwork said then he disappeared.

"He can't interfere with the timeline now let's go." Danny said.

Danny then flew out of the Castle and Saw Pariah Dark with a large army behind him.

"Well if it isn't the Halfa. No one can be King of the Ghost Zone… no one but me that is. I am here to strip you of your power and throne." The Former Ghost King said.

Danny let his eyes flash a more deadly colour of green. Then he lit his hands with Ecto energy.

"I'm not afraid of you Dark. I beat you before and I can do it now." Danny said then he launched the ecto blasts from his hands. And Pariah Dark just deflected them with a shield. He didn't even look like he was trying.

Before he could make his attack on the Halfa something hit into him and pushed him down. Danny looked and saw Hulk Phantom punching Pariah the way the real Hulk would.

"Well Danny If I'm going to call myself Hulk Phantom I have to at least play the part right." Tucker said. "HULK SMASH!" he yelled and he slammed his fists into Pariah Dark. But then Hulk got shot off the former Ghost King. And some vines caught Tucker. Sam then appeared, controlling the vines that had caught the Hulking ghost.

"Okay guys, there is seriously no need to appear while using your powers to make you look cool. Just come out already and Help me." Danny said.

"Fine if you want to do it the boring way." Dani said while she and the other halfas became visible.

Danny then used his new telepathic powers to link everybody up. **"Okay guys if you have a plan say it through your heads so that they don't know what's going on." **Danny said telepathically.

"**Got it." **Everyone said telepathically. Dash used his powers that allowed him to grow and or shrink in size. So he could be the size of an Ant to the size of a giant. He grew to the size of a three story building and created a giant Ecto Blast he then shot it at the Army of ghosts. Paulina who was in her Dragon form just attacked by breathing fire. Vlad was using ecto blasts and same with Dani. Valarie used her weapons which she had just upgraded using her powers.

Danny saw how this was playing through and he thought of an idea.

"**Guys listen I have a plan." **Danny sent to both the humans and Halfas

"**Okay I want team Plasmius, Dad, Vlad and Vanessa to attack the left wing of the army. I want the Hunters, Red Huntress, Blue Assassin, Agent X and Agent Y to take the right wing. I want Dash to take all the Jocks and aim for the Ghosts with medieval weapons. Paulina, take all the cheerleaders and take down the Ghost Ninjas. Dani, Jazz and all the nerds go for all the ghosts with Technology. Hulk Phantom, Plant Queen you're with me on Pariah." **Danny said then he pointed at the weapons that they had brought with them. Everyone who didn't have any powers took weapons and Valarie upgraded them.

Danny and his two best friends flew towards Pariah Dark as everyone went for their separate targets. Sam shot vines at the former ghost king then covered him within them. Tucker unleashed ecto blasts at the King and Danny did the same just they were more powerful. Pariah Dark quickly escaped and then he took out his sword. And started slashing at the heroes. Danny then used ice and ecto energy to form a sword. Sam carved two dual swords out of the Earth Rocks that were around and she made vines grow around them. Tucker created a sword out of Ecto energy and a tornado surrounded it. The all charged into battle.

Vlad was sending a furry of Ecto Blasts and the Left wing of the Army. His sister was also sending a lot of ecto blasts at the same part of the Army. Jack was launching a lot of weapons that had his name on it. He used the Fenton Bazooka the most. Vlad split himself into four and started attacking from four corners.

"Good idea Dracula." Vanessa said to her younger brother. Before splitting herself into four clones.

"Vanessa I'm 48 years old and you're 50 do you think you could stop with the nicknames. And besides Vlad is already a vampire name don't you think." Vlad said dryly.

"Sorry Vladdy I can't do that." Vanessa said while continuing to attack.

Jack watched as the two argued while fighting the ghosts. **"Wow if Danny and Jazz are like this then I might need to by fudge to stuff in my ears and their kids' ones."** Jack thought to himself while taking down at least 30 ghosts.

"**We Heard That." **Danny, Jazz, Vlad and Vanessa said through the telepathic link.

Dani quickly pulled Dani out of thoughts when she pulled her out of a blast range.

"Focus Jazz." Dani said. Then Jazz reactivated the Fenton Ghost Peeler and the anti ghost armour grew around her. All the ghosts and they weapons couldn't even touch her because of her amour.

Half of the nerds that had gone with them where hacking all the ghosts' weapons the other half were using some small ghost pistols to attack.

"**Jazz launch me into the air." **Danny said through the telepathic link. Then Dani jumped on Jazz's hands and she shot Dani up. Dani then started spinning and shooting ecto blasts and balls of fire at the army of ghosts.

Dani then looked and saw her dad fighting with ecto ice swords so she then formed a M16 Rifle out of ecto energy. Then she put on cool shades. She aimed the gun and started firing ecto and fire bullets.

The four hunters where attacking the right wing ghosts with a lot of skill. Valarie was using her vast amount of weaponry that she had gotten from Vlad, the guys in white and the Fentons. She was also using a lot of skills that would put ninjas to shame. Maddie was doing the same but since she had more years of experience she was attacking the ghosts in a way that would put Ryu in Street Fighter to shame. The guys in white were using their infinity arsenal of ghost weapons. Agent X was using his vast amount of heavy weapons. Bombs, Bazookas, explosives and a lot more were all this agent used. Agent Y used her weapons that allowed her to do close and personal damage. She used ecto whips mostly against the army of ghosts.

Valarie figured out that her halfa core was a hot core so she was unleashing a fury of lightning bolts.

Dash and the Jocks were all using Fenton Anti-Creep Sticks.

"Hey Dash this is just a bat." One of the jocks said.

"Yeah it's a bat but it's a bat with the word Fenton on it." Dash said proudly like the Fentons where his best friends. Then he transformed into his human form and picked up one of the bats and turned back into his ghost form. And the Bat transformed with him. The bat was now black and had the word 'Phantom' on it. Dash picked up another bat and the same thing happened to that bat. Dash put one of the bats in one of the straps on his back.

"Wow that Clockwork guy thinks of everything." Dash said then he grew large with the bat in his hand and the bat grew with him. Dash then threw up and Ecto Ball and hit it towards the army. Then he pulled down a hockey mask and took out his second Fenton Anti-Creep Stick or as he licked to call them Dash Bats. He then started attacking using baseball skills and bullying skills. The other jocks looked shocked but then they shrugged it off and ran to attack the army. They were more shocked when their bats didn't break when clashing with the medieval weapons.

"What is it about the name Fenton that makes these bats so ass kick? Kwan asked. Then he shrugged and continued beating the stuffing out of the ghosts.

Dash then grew to the size of an ant and used his size to sneak attack the ghosts. He then noticed that he still had his extended strength even at a tiny size. Dash then grew back to his normal size and used another ghost ability he had now acquired. He broke the sound barrier and attacked the ghosts at a super high speed.

Paulina and the other cheerleaders where attacking the ninja ghosts in a way that only cheerleaders could, with flips, tricks, ecto charged pom poms and a Dragon cheerleader. But of course Paulina was smarter than she looked and she mid morphed herself so that she would still have the same size and shape of a teenage girl just with Dragon features. In other words she had dragon eyes, dragon teeth, dragon wings on her back, dragon claws on her hands and spikes going down her spine to her small dragon tail. And she was also in a cheerleading outfit.

She was shooting green ecto fire at any ghost that came close to her. Paulina was using her irritation that Sam was going to marry Danny to fuel her fighting rage. She was tail slapping, using her claws to injure the ghosts and breathing fire. For the ghosts this was a very bad combo. She then accidently let out her own version of a ghostly wail but this one was more like a Dragon roar.

"Wow I'm cute and I'm powerful." Paulina said when she saw the damage she had just done.

Danny Sam and Tucker were tiring out the Former Ghost king so that they could deliver the final blow. Danny let his ice powers flow out While Sam used earth. Tucker also used his air powers.

"**Wow guys if we had another halfa that could control the element of fire we'd be using the four elements." **Hulk Phantom said mentally to his friends and as if on cue Dani came and fired burning hot ecto energy at Pariah Dark.

"I heard someone say they needed some fire power." Dani said.

Danny smirked when Danny arrived. "Well this will be interesting."

"Yup the Royal Family and the Royal Tech Guy." Tucker said. Then he thought of an idea. **"Hey Sam pass me a vine and a long on"**

Sam passed him what he asked for and then Tucker did something from two of his favourite video games. He threw the vine and it wrapped around Dark then he pulled. "Get Over Here." Then he did an uppercut to his face. "Shoryuken." He yelled then he created a tornado from his fists then sent Pariah Dark Flying. Then Dani flew up and created a Fireball over her. Then she threw it down and it hit Pariah and also turned the tornado into a fire tornado. Sam then launched multiple boulders into the tornado and they hit Pariah and stayed in the Volcano. Danny then flew over the tornado. He then nosedived into the tornado he then lit his hands with ice then he punched the former Ghost King. Then he pushed him down and punched him into the bottom of the tornado and he froze the whole thing including Pariah Dark Solid.

"K.O." Tucker yelled.

~00000~

Clockwork was looking at what was going down in a time portal. Then he smirked and looked at another time portal. "There are now people who can help this dimension." He said then he disappeared from his castle because of what was going to happen next.

~00000~

Danny then phased out of the now frozen tornado.

"Poor Pariah. If he had just phased out of the grip of that vine then he wouldn't have been transformed into public art." Danny said while looking at the ice sculpture. "I say we call it elements VS the King."

"Good name dude." Tucker said but then the good mood was spoiled by a ghostly wail hitting into everyone. Danny looked and saw the ice had been shattered and then he Saw Dan Plasmius, Quills, Walker and an army of his Ghost Police.

Danny noticed Dan was wearing some kind of medallion. He didn't know what it was but Sam recognised it and before she could warn Danny the medallion started to glow. And all of Pariah Dark's army and Pariah Dark himself got sucked into his medallion.

"I know have all the power I need to destroy you once and for all." Dan said. Then he phased the medallion into him. He then made a Ghostly Wail that sent Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dani into Clockworks tower and into one of the portals. The he followed and he saw where the Portal was facing. "Back to where it all started." He said evilly and flew in.

Then everyone else followed behind because they knew that Danny Phantom, Plant Queen, Hulk Phantom and Dani Phantom would need help with this guy.

**Shadow: Damn.**

**Danny: Wow this is just wow.**

**Dani: He came and absorbed the whole army.**

**Danny: And I have to fight him.**

**Shadow: Okay I want you the readers to try guess where it all started is. And also I want you to figure out what 2 game series are Tuckers. All you have to do is read the Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dani VS Pariah Dark Part. **

**Danny: Oh yeah. What will happen in the next chapter? Read and review to find out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Ultimate Battle

Chapter 9: Ultimate Battle

**Shadow: Danny Phantom VS Ultimate Dan Plasmius, Halfa VS Demon Ghost. Oh god this will be epic.**

**Dani: Okay Previously in Field Trip. We had a battle against Pariah Dark because he was ticked that Danny got the throne. Then Vlad Phantom came and absorbed the whole army. And now we have to fight him Quills, Walker and his Army of evil police. Aww Man.**

**Danny: Well then Lets continue.  
_**

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dani fell and landed on the floor. They looked up and saw Danny fighting Dark Danny.

"What the how are we seeing this." Danny asked as he watched himself fight Dark Danny. But then Danny noticed Ultimate Dark Danny watching the battle from above. Danny then Flew towards him. And lit his hands with Ecto energy, Danny then teleported behind Dan and blasted him in the back he flew into the other Dan who was fighting the other Danny. (Okay the Danny with the crown on his head/the one in the story we will call him Danny and the other one Danny2 and the same with Dan). Danny2 looked confused then he got irritated.

"Great now I have to fight two of you." He said but then Danny landed next to him.

"Hey Phantom need help?" Danny asked.

"Sure?" Danny2 said. "I didn't know I could duplicate."

Then Dan and Dan2 got up. Dan then duplicated himself enough to make an army. But all his clones where all Shadows, then Walker, Quills and the small army of ghost police. Danny noticed the collars on the ghost police.

Before they could make their move on the two Danny Phantoms a portal open overhead and everyone who was helping fight the battle against Pariah Dark and his Army dropped out.

Danny2 was shocked.

"Okay what the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"We're from the future now we have to beat Dan Plasmius before he destroys us." Danny said and that was enough information for Danny2 to cooperate both of the Danny Phantoms charged their hands with ecto energy and shot at the army of ghosts.

But then the Nasty burger exploded and Danny remembered that Danny2's family was there but then he saw Sam, Tucker and Dani walking out of the explosion with the alternate timeline Fentons and Mr Lancer. Danny then saw Dan2 fade out of existence. Dan grabbed his spinning head.

"You just killed one of my alternate realities." He said then he lunged for the heroes. But then a portal appeared in front of him and he got sucked in.

"Great Dan's in another place. C'mon walker let's get out of here." Quills said then she flew into the portal. Walker flew towards the portal and then so did his ghost police but Danny stopped them with an ecto shield, then he got Valarie to disable the collars.

The guards looked at Danny but mostly the crown on his head. Then they bowed.

"How can we be of service Ghost King?" One of them asked.

"We need help to take down Dan Plasmius and his army. Val you have experience with police work and stuff like that so you make sure that they have orders. In other words I guess I'm making you chief of Ghost Police." Danny said. Then Valarie nodded and the Ghosts saluted to her. They all then went into the portal to follow Dan.

But before Danny left he erased Danny2's memory of this event and all the witnesses.

~00000~

(Tip the Danny and Vlad you're about to see is Danny2 and Vlad2)

"Daniel, are you sure you want to do this." Vlad2 asked.

"Yeah Vlad. If anyone can take away these painful human emotions it's you." Danny2 said.

"Alright Daniel." Vlad said. Then he took out his Ghost Gloves and the Claws came out of them then he stuck them inside Danny and pulled out Phantom but then Phantom reacted negatively. He then attacked Vlad then he took the gauntlets and ripped out Plasmius then he over Shadowed the Ghost. But instead he transformed into Dan Plasmius the kid version. Danny2 looked at Dan Plasmius2 with fear in his eyes. And Dan was about to Strike him when an ecto Blast hit him in the side.

"Ayo Dan, stay away from Danny." Danny said

Danny2 couldn't believe his eyes he saw another him.

"Listen Danny I'm from an Alternate universe, four days into the future." Danny said. Then he helped Danny up and Vlad. Then Dan floated into the room.

"Would you look here Danny, Danny and Vladdy. Where are your little friends?" Dan asked.

"Dude first of all one is my best friend another is my girlfriend and the last is my daughter. And they are around." Danny said.

Danny just stared at him. "Wait I have a daughter I am only 16 years old."

"Ask Vlad about Project Clone." Danny said. "And besides Dan, where are your friends." Danny asked.

"Quills and Walker are around." Dan said and as if on cue the two got shot through the wall.

In the hole were Sam, Tucker and Dani.

Danny2 just stared wide eyed. "Tucker Sam you guys are alive and possessed by ghosts again." Danny2 said shocked.

Quills got up. "Oh don't worry they'll be dead in a moment." She said then she launched her spikes and quills towards the halfas but Danny then froze them.

"**Okay Guys I got Plasmius. Sam Take Quills, Tuck you take down Walker and Dani you can handle young Plasmius." **Danny said telepathically while Attacking Dan.

Danny then saw the ghost gauntlets on the floor and he picked them up and made them invisible. Sam wrapped Quills up in vines then she shot green ecto blasts at the girlfriend of the Ultimate Enemy.

Quills quickly cut the vines and Shot Spikes at Sam but they missed and hit Walker in the backside.

"Walker you do know Danny is the Ghost King. Since you are doing this Danny has already given your position to someone else. Don't you respect your king?" Tucker asked

"That Punk ain't fit to be the king. And besides his older form promised me all the humans I could kill if I helped him." Walker said. "I am staying with Dan." Walker said.

"Too bad… for you anyway." Tucker said then he sucker punched Walker and he blasted him with Ecto blasts.

Danny and Dan2 were battling without holding back. Dani was beating Dan2 blind. Then she thought of an idea. Then she flew to Danny and took the ghost gauntlets from Danny and then she stuck them into Dan.

Then she ripped Danny Phantom2 and Vlad Plasmius2 out. Then she put them back into Danny2 and Vlad 2.

"Guys I suggest you two keep your ghost halves it will be helpful." Dani said. Then she helped Danny with Dan.

Danny quickly flew all the villains out and then he threw them into the air and he let his Ghostly Wail do the rest of the work. His wail was hitting into the three villains and their army that kept being thrown into the Wail.

They all tumbled back into a portal the opened.

"Okay guys to the portal." Danny said then they all jumped into the portal.

~00000~

Where they landed was different. Danny noticed that it was a coliseum. But Danny also noticed the green energy Dome that cut off the arena from the seats.

Danny noticed that his Army was sitting outside the dome.

"You like the Dome? It's called a Halfa Dome. It stops Humans and Ghosts from entering or leaving. This is where we will have the Ultimate Battle for the throne. Me, Quills and Walker Vs you." Dan said.

"Hey that's unfair." Danny said

Dan just smirked "I'm evil. So I don't really care." He said. A mass amount of weapons and Armour appeared around the sides of the arena. Danny put himself in Greek/Roman king Armour and he picked up shield and a sword then he turned into Phantom. The sword was glowing with Ecto energy. His shield had his DP symbol on it and the Armour was golden, black and white. And his helmet was completely customized for him.

Danny took one good look at himself and made himself go intangible and dropped the amour. "Yeah, that's too flashy for me I'm just going to stick with my Hazmat suit." Danny said then flew towards the ghosts and shot multiple ecto blasts at them.

"Please, now I wonder what everyone was smoking when they said you were the most powerful Halfa all your moves are predictable and all you use is ecto blasts" Quills said as Dan put up a Ghost Shield.

"True your right." Danny said. "I'm a disgrace to all the ghosts in the world." He then bowed down in front of Dan. "You win King Plasmius and Queen Quills."

Dan smirked "Well now that you are smart. I'll kill you know." Dan said.

Behind them Danny was floating behind them invisible.

"**Wow and they call me Naïve." **Danny said. Then he waited for the duplicate to disappear Dan created an ecto blast and he shot it the duplicate and it faded away but then all three of them got hit by a Ghostly Wail.

Danny Faded into visibility. Then Danny flew towards the three villains and created three large snowballs and threw them at the villains Quills and Walker froze instantly while the snowball just hit Dan's flaming hair and they cancelled each other out.

"Dude you're bald." Danny said while pointing at Dan's head. And then it set ablaze again.

"You ignorant little rat." Dan said then he unleashed his ghostly wail.

Danny got hit by it and was sent flying back into a duplicate the Duplicate then created ice swords and cut Danny in the back and then created a bolt of lightning and sent Danny into the floor.

"How… how did you make ice and lightning?" Danny asked in pain.

"Hello. I am Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius I can do everything you can do as well as Plasmius. As I said earlier I am you. And you can't beat yourself you could hardly defeat Pariah Dark." Dan said.

"No I will never turn into you. I prevented my parents from dying. I was crowned ghost king and Vlad isn't evil anymore. And I have beaten you once I can do it again" Danny said while standing up.

"You still don't get it. I'm still here, I still exist and I am still your future. You have only delayed the process by a few days. I can still make Vlad's family and yours vanish from existence. And if you have the will power not to remove your ghost half I will do it myself." Dan said then he smirked. "Besides when you defeated me I had underestimated you but know I have all your powers, Vlad's powers, Dark's powers and his army. And in one army there were people with cold cores and people with hot cores. I am the most powerful ghost that lives." Dan said then he teleported and kicked Danny then shot lightning and fire at him.

But then Danny glowed green and a powerful force of energy shot from him.

"Yeah but I'm the most powerful Halfa. A mix between the most powerful human and Ghost." Danny said as his body was encased by what looked like a green flame then the ghost gauntlets grew on his hands. Then Danny shot a beam of ice and froze Dark Danny to the floor. Then Danny floated up and split himself into 11 duplicates. They all activated their ghostly wail on Dan and it was too much for Dan. He started to spilt into Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius again. And then Danny took his chance and flew into the wail and stuck the ghost Gauntlets into Dan.

And the whole place was silenced when he yelled because of the pain. Danny started pulling and then he ripped Dan Plasmius apart. On the floor fell the 26 year old Danny Phantom and the 58 year old Vlad Plasmius.

"Damn I'm a fruit loop for asking Vlad to remove my human side." Danny26 said.

"Yeah dude. You could have just gone to the Ghost Zone and found your family. And same with you Plasmius." Danny said to the two adults. Then in a flash of light everyone was back at Clockworks tower.

Danny noticed his alternate older self and Vlad's alternate older self were gone.

"They have gone back to their timeline Daniel. Now it's time for your adventure to end for now." Clockwork said.

"What are you talking about Clockwork?" Danny asked.

Clockwork pointed outside and Danny saw a large limo that could fit all the humans and halfas. "Oh and Daniel if a Halfa is half ghost half human. A ghost can marry and 16 and a human can marry at 18. And I am pretty sure that your 17th birthday is in two weeks and Samantha's is in 3 weeks. I am just pointing it out." Clockwork said,

"Hey Clockwork one question how did Dan get out of the Fenton thermos?" Danny asked.

"He has a girlfriend. Oh that reminds me you will find a ten year ghost on your way back to the Fenton ghost portal. Let her come with you. Her name will be Quills. Someone has got to help Valarie with being chief of police" Clockwork said.

**Shadow: wow one Chapter left.**

**Danny: Really.**

**Dani: What can possibly happen.**

**Shadow: you get back home. Someone explains a little about the future Danny marries Sam.**

**Dani: Okay what will happen now read and review to find out.**


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Shadow: So in the last chapter Danny took down Dan.**

**Dani: Now we are going to see the last Chapter**

**Danny: And we will see what happens in the end of this story**

**Shadow: Yeah so please enjoy the epilogue. Oh yeah and it won't be so long sorry about that.**

The Fenton Limo had gone back to Fenton Works and everyone had left. Vlad had gone back to Wisconsin to find his only other friend that knew he was Vlad Plasmius Amanda. When he found her still single and still waiting for Vlad he confessed the feelings he had just remembered and they went to Dinner. And after two years they got married.

A few days after arriving back on earth Agent X and Agent Y removed Danny's Bad name from the Guys in White HQ and then they were promoted to be part of the Head of the Guys in White.

Danny and the other Halfas showed the world the existence of Halfas and Danny had to leave so that he could be the ghost King.

The Fentons then turned Fenton Works into a tour business that took schools on Camping trips to the ghost Zone.

Valarie had been given a position on the Guys in White as the complete owner of the agency. And the Guys in White business turned from a Ghost Hunting business to a police agency and science facility. Ghost police and scientists worked with humans in that agency. They had also started discovering other Ghost realms where other ghosts lived.

Tucker had finally started dating Valarie after much encouragement from Danny.

Once Sam had turned 17 Danny then found the courage to ask Sam to marry him and obviously she had said yes. But since they were both still 17 they got a tutor to keep them educated. And they soon moved to the Castle in New Ghost City with Dani. And the Fentons then created a ghost portal to New Ghost City so that Danny could come anytime he wanted.

Paulina who now knew it was hopeless to try and go after Danny then continued with school, graduated and created her own Fashion company.

Dash continued bulling nerds and geeks when he went back to school but he just didn't use his powers. And then after he graduated, he did what Vlad had been trying to do he bought a football and a Baseball team and became their coach.

**Shadow: See I told you it would be short. Now I'm going to tell you something. There will be three sequels to this story and CyberActors15 will do them at the same time. They will be called Ghost Benders, Arabian Heroes and Royal Family (tip Royal Family might change). SO guys, thanks for reading and please review and tell us what you though of the story, and Make CyberActors15 Happy. Shadow Out Peace.**


End file.
